Solo Dame Más Tiempo…
by Isabuu
Summary: Equius y Nepeta son amigos desde la infancia. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, se han ido separando. Pero ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando una terrible enfermedad se acerca? ¿Podra Equius manejarla? (Como veran no soy muy buena en estas cosas, parece como el continuara de Pokemon pero bueno si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo xD) PD.- Este Fic es para el reto de Sburb Session -Ap13


**Notas:** Hey, ¡Hola! Uhm bueno este es mi primer Fanfic y uhm fue algo difícil honestamente pero en cierta manera creo que valió la pena. Y uhm como notaran esto vendría siendo un Humanstuck! Y uhm bueno espero y les guste c:

**Pairing: **Equius Nepeta, Nepeta Karkat

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Homestuck y mucho menos los personajes.

**Advertencia:** Esto es Sadstuck así que tengan presente que alguien morirá y uhm honestamente no sé si así sea la enfermedad y todo eso, esto lo cree con lo que recaude de alguna búsqueda de información así que si esto no tiene nada que ver con la realidad, lo siento mucho. Una vez dicho esto disfruten la lectura. ;D

**Solo Dame Más Tiempo…**

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente dejando a la vista solo la figura de una pequeña persona. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en medio de la oscuridad y la sonrisa que mostraba era la muestra de la idea que tenía en mente y no se iba a ir hasta conseguir su objetivo. Era Nepeta como tenía esperado, con su mismo saco verde y gorro azul que le daban más un toque infantil y dejaba oculto su verdadera edad.

-¡Equius!- Dice Nepeta, abalanzándose contra mí y dándome lo que ella llamaría como un _Tacklepounce! _

-Hola Nepeta, tiempo sin vernos.- Sonrió ante ella.

-Como no tienes idea.-Levanta la cabeza dejando ver de nuevo su rostro, no había cambiado mucho si bien sus ojos mostraba cansancio, pero eso debía ser gracias al trabajo que había conseguido recientemente, y su cabello estaba más corto. -¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo?

-El proyecto que te venia contando, de hecho ya solo falta algunas cosas para que esté completo. ¿Quieres dar un vistazo?

-No gracias, mejor termina de una vez…purr Dios Equius, desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en este lugar.- Dice Nepeta mientras se pasea por toda la habitación, agarrando en ocasiones ciertos instrumentos y jugando con algunos de ellos.

-No he estado encerrado en este lugar, si he hecho las necesidades básicas de cualquier ser humano que vendrían siendo la comida, ejercitarme, descansar, entre otras cosas.

-Menos platica y más trabajo tienes que terminar pronto ya que una vez que termines vendrás conmigo a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- Y justo con eso me pongo a trabajar, tenía ya tiempo conociéndola para saber que cuando algo se proponía era muy difícil de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Y es así como me encuentro en este lugar. No había pasado ni cinco minutos estando en este parque cuando de repente la pierdo de vista y si no fuera por situaciones pasadas creo que hubiera tardado más tiempo de lo que era necesario. Siguiendo rutas pasadas llego al lugar de siempre donde un grupo de niños junto con Nepeta se reunían para contar sus maravillosas aventuras fuera de este mundo. Con sonrisas en los rostros, dejan volar su imaginación cada uno creando desde escenarios antiguos donde el gran príncipe rescata a la dulce princesa hasta carreras espaciales donde solo el bueno es el ganador. Sin embargo son toses que hacen que esas caras que una vez estén sonrientes se preocupen por la persona que lo está padeciendo.

-Nepeta, ¿estás bien?- Digo mientras me acerco a ella con una mano en su espalda tratando de aliviar de alguna manera su dolor.

-Sí, no te preocupes ando bien. Supongo que eso es todo por el día de hoy.- Le dice a los niños con una sonrisa tratando de alguna manera aliviar la preocupación de antes, puede que haya sido mi imaginación pero puedo asegurar que no todos se veían de lo más convencidos una vez que se estaban retirando.

-Algo no está bien, ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que tengo algo que decirte.- Dice ella, volviendo su sonrisa a una cara más seria.

-¿Que pasa Nepeta? ¿Paso algún accidente? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Karkat?- Karkat según tengo entendido es el prometido de Nepeta. Honestamente no es un chico el cual aprobaría para una persona como ella: primero que nada por los modales que tiene esta persona debido a que su vocabulario no es uno de los más aceptados diría yo, otra de las razones es por las condiciones económicas en las que vive sospechando por un punto en que solo la quería por su dinero; sin embargo, me ha demostrado grandes cosas e incluso me ha contradicho alguno que otro prejuicio que tenía sobre él y debido a eso, he llegado a aceptar de poco en poco su relación. Esto no quiere decir que si él la lastima hare lo que sea, para que lamente su acto.

-No, no es nada de eso…lo que pasa es que la verdadera intención de esta reunión no era solo para tomar aire fresco.- Dice Nepeta con una sonrisa la cual yo no llamaría del todo sincera. Está ocultando algo y no me gusta para nada la expresión que tiene en este momento. Sujetando su cara con el fin de poder verla mejor, veo varias sentimientos pasando sobre ellos; ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Enojo?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Hace tiempo tenía algunas molestias que creí que eran insignificantes, pero…poco a poco se fueron haciendo grandes, ¿sabes? Me empezaba a veces a faltar el aire y la tos era más frecuente y dolorosa, lo que viste el día de hoy es maso menos como estaba antes pero supongo que ahorita ando un poco mejor pero bueno hace unos días estaba tosiendo un montón así como ahorita y cuando veo mi mano estaba sangrando, fue en ese momento que Karkat me vio y ya sabes cómo es. Sostuvo mi mano y le dije que no tenía que preocuparse y aun así me llevo al Hospital para que me atendieran y al final me mandaron a hacer unos estudios y todo eso y uhm pues al final…me dijeron…que sufría de cáncer y que ya estaba en un estado muy crítico, no se explicaban el hecho de que aun pudiera hacer ciertas actividades o simplemente el que el dolor no me haya tumbado primero…la razón de que estoy aquí es porque mañana me internaran en el Hospital, y quería despedirme de cierta manera y ver si podías estar ahí conmigo.- Dice Nepeta con su voz ya quebrada a mitad de la historia, lagrimas que no podían detenerse y su cuerpo temblando de tristeza o de frio. Lo único que hice en ese momento era abrazarla, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Desgraciadamente ya se había detectado a una etapa muy avanzada y sabía que el riesgo que corría ella en estos momentos era elevado. No quería perderla, Nepeta la conozco desde que éramos infantes. Fue una de las pocas personas que no se asustaban por mi apariencia o por mis gustos. Sabía que a veces era demasiado protector con ella pero tenía mis razones, no era solo una compañera o algo por el estilo era mi mejor amiga y la apreciaba por todo lo que era ella. Sin embargo ahora que me pongo a observar los detalles, ya tenía tiempo sin verla. Últimamente nuestras visitas eran cortas debido a los grandes proyectos que se me dejaban a cargo y a los estudios que ella tenía. Ambos éramos adultos con vidas propias e independientes y eso sin darnos cuenta nos fue separando. Aun manteníamos el contacto pero era diferente y ahora que la observaba bien podía ver alguna que otra diferencia.

-Nadia sabe la razón…unos dicen que tal vez sea debido a la contaminación pero aun así es algo muy raro…Equius…creo que voy a morir, voy a morir, ellos dicen que será un milagro si logro cumplir los 28 años.- No supe que fue lo que me rompió primero: el darme cuenta que mi amiga estaba sufriendo o el escuchar con su propia voz la frase que más temía. Lo único que pude hacer ese día fue abrazarla hasta que los dos estuviéramos satisfechos.

Han pasado ya seis años desde que Nepeta me dio la noticia de su enfermedad. Después de eso han pasado varias cosas a decir verdad. Al día siguiente Nepeta fue a recibir el tratamiento y aunque al principio daban buenos resultados, las sonrisas y los momentos felices no duraron para siempre, hace cinco años algunos de sus órganos se deterioraron de tal forma que dejaron de funcionar y cada vez fue empeorando considerablemente hasta el punto en que los tratamientos ya no eran de alguna ayuda dejándola así en un estado de coma. Y es debido a esto que lo que pudo haber sido como un caso de curación y supervivencia ahora solo se deja como uno donde su vida solamente se puede alargar gracias a las maquinas que la ayudan a eso.

-Apágala- Dice Karkat.

-Creí que la amabas.

-La amo y por ese mismo momento te estoy jodidamente pidiendo que apagues esa maldita máquina.

-No comprendo tu punto.- No es que no comprendiera su punto, lo entendía y perfectamente. **Sabía que debía dejarla ir**, esto no era vida para ella tal vez no la dejaba descansar o algo parecido pero simplemente no podía aun, la necesitaba. Cada día tenía la esperanza de que aquellos parpados se abrieran una vez más dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes, pero su cuerpo era ahora más débil que el de antes, las maquinas siguen pero el sonido de ellas es el mismo.

-Claro que lo comprendes perfectamente Equius, o es que te has quedado repentinamente con una ceguera de nivel 10, Nepeta está sufriendo…Yo sufro al verla así, ya ha pasado tiempo y créeme que yo también tenía la esperanza de que volviera con nosotros pero tu bien sabes…tu bien sabes que esto ya no es posible para ninguno de los dos…tenemos…tenemos que dejarla ir…

-No quiero perderla, yo sé que aún tenemos tiempo.

-Yo tampoco Equius…en verdad yo tampoco quiero, sé que es fuerte me lo ha demostrado pero esto ya es suficiente.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que desconectamos a Nepeta de todo instrumento que permitiera aumentar su vida. Una vez que el respirador fue retirado, su pulso fue desvaneciéndose hasta el punto en que no quedaba ninguno. El primero en tomar su mano y abrazarla fue Karkat, su familia estaba ahí con una gran pérdida en sus ojos y en ese ambiente tan insoportable tuve que retirarme.

Hoy conocí a una persona, su nombre es Aradia y aunque nuestra plática no fue duradera hubo algo de ella que me acordó a Nepeta y es que era aquella sonrisa que decían prácticamente lo mismo y era esa misma la que me acuerda que aún no puedo olvidarla.

Si pudieras leer este texto, lo que quiero que sepas es que te extraño y me hubiera gustado que lo último que hubieras visto de mi sea aquella sonrisa que muchas veces tú me regalaste. Gracias por todo…


End file.
